


Surprise!

by ReinAya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: In front of him, visible the dining room-with dim lighting came from wax.This is what they called Candle Light Dinner…“What d’ya think, Kou-chan?”





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this isn't the best result from me. I just realized about his birthday 3 days ago. Screw me.
> 
> Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate

June 12th, 22.10 pm

Suga immediately closed his laptop that has died, massage his forehead, then crawled up to the bed. Lazy to arrange his blanket, he tried to disregard the AC’s cold that lit up to lowest point. Succeed.

  
  


June 12th, 22.45 pm

“Hey, Suga-chan.” Suga felt his body shaken. He just curled up, ward the hands of people who wiggled his shoulder.

_ Wait,  _ **_people_ ** _? _

Suga opened his eyes, suddenly sat down. In front of him, his former teammates stood, grinning. Beside him, standing Oikawa while holding a cake. “Happy birthday, Suga-chan.” Suga blinked, half sleepy, tried to understand what happens.

***

Just a candle blowed event. Followed by chatting between Suga and Karasuno members-Hinata and Kageyama always be the obstreperous. It was finished at 3 am.

After finished cleaning up, Suga climbed up the stairs, but Oikawa restrained him. “I forgot to ask you yesterday about what you want for your birthday.” He grinned. Suga snorted. Silence for a moment, Suga still think about it, “ Is there any place you wanna go? Or thing you want to buy?” Oikawa gave ideas.

“Hmm…” 

Silence again, until Suga snapped fingers and smiled. “Nope, I don’t have for now.” In instant, his smile faded again. Oikawa laughed, “Then we spend the whole day in our apartment.” Suga laughed too.

***

June 13th, 10.27 am

They woke up late, missed their breakfast. “Forget it, let’s do something else.”

Meanwhile Suga prepared the snack, Oikawa took his laptop, connect it with their TV, opened his  _ X-files  _ and started playing it. Suga followed to couch. Of course Oikawa wouldn’t do that without permission from his boyfriend. Just for today, Suga  _ wanted _ to watch it.

And again, the marathon finished at 4 pm. Which they forgot their lunch-Oikawa panicked at it and Suga just laughed.

***

June 13th, 19.51 pm

Dinner time, Oikawa done prepared the dinner. Suga just finished showering, and now he demanded by Oikawa to wore a blindfold. Waited in bedroom.

“Done, Suga-chan! Eh, no! You still have to wear the blindfold!” Suga’s hand movements stalled, he dropped his hand again. Oikawa lead Suga the way downstairs. Suga stopped-Oikawa ordered him. The atmosphere around him warmed up. “O-Oikawa?” Suga asked hesitantly, and answered, “No, Suga-chan! Soon, I promise!” 

Suga felt his face heated up. A lips-Oikawa lips- merge with his own. Stunned, it wasn’t short time, nor long time that could finished his breath. Assumed already done, The brunette continued with he held the back of Suga’s head. Which then Suga heard a whispered, ‘Happy birthday,  _ Koushi _ .’ along with a breath that flowed hot to his ears. 

Suga believed his face really red that time. The brunette chuckled saw it. “Can I open it?” Suga asked. Pointing his blindfold. No response, but he felt the blindfold bond loosen up and then released. In front of him, visible the dining room-with dim lighting came from wax. Suga stunned, looked over next to him who gave him smile widely.

_ This is what they called  _ **_Candle Light Dinner_ ** _ … _

“What d’ya think, Kou-chan?”

***

June 13th, 20.05 pm

After all dishes presented. Oikawa took his phone, played his fingers at the phone, then put back at the corner of the table. Pop-Jazz music flowed from there. “Woah! Again, you surprised me! Where do you know I liked this singer?” The taller guy just smiled mysteriously. “I have many connections, Kou-chan.”

“I don’t know if you have another surprise for me.” Oikawa washed his hand after put the dishes, he turned and shrugged. 

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Do you want something to satisfy today?” He moved closer, lifted up the palms of the guy who shorter than him, and gave a soft kiss on the palms which made the owner blushed.

♪  _ Peluk aku, merdu kudengar detak jantungmu _

_ Oh tenang sayang, semua kan baik-baik saja _ ♪ *

The song move to the next one, flowed slowly, silence for a moment, left the singer’s voice sang.

“Hug me,” Said Suga equate the lyric with the song. Oikawa obeyed, he hugged Suga softly. Suga continued-still followed the song, “It’s melodic I heard your heartbeat.” 

“Oh calm dear~” Oikawa continued the song, followed by humming made by the singer. “Everything going to be alright.” Suga chuckled. “You are really surprising if you want it.” His voice drowned in Oikawa’s hug.

♪ Oh Kita kan baik-baik saja   
Kita kan baik-baik saja ♪ **

The music heard again, closing melody from the same song. It was the last song from Oikawa’s  _ playlist _ . Oikawa stroked Suga’s back while saying, “But really  _ Koushi _ , I know you can handle the  _ meeting _ perfectly.” Suga fall silent, pulled off his hand from Oikawa’s back, tried to wiped out his eyes that start wet. But Oikawa tighten the hug, made Suga can’t move. “It’s okay,  _ Koushi _ . You can cry now, I know you  _ always _ hold it in front of me.”

Silence, no songs are played, left the Suga’s sobbed alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe, I think I screwed up the ending, but this is it! Another sh*it I made.
> 
> * ;  
> Hug me, melodic I heard your heartbeat  
> Oh calm dear, everything is going to be alright
> 
> ** ;  
> Oh, we are going to be alright  
> We are going to be alright
> 
> Disclaimer of the song :  
> Satu hari di Bulan Juni © TULUS


End file.
